familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dmitri Vasilyevich of Zaozero (1380-1440)
}} Biography Dmitry V. nickname youngest - sainted relative, Prince Zaozerskii, who lived between 1380 and 1440 years. Basic information about Dmitry V. preserved in the printing and Yermolinsky chronicles, lives of saints Dionysius Glushitskogo , Alexander Kushtskogo and Joasaph Kamensky . The fourth son vladetelnogo Yaroslavsky Prince Vasily , XVII knee from Rurik . On his father's death (between 1380 and 1410) was in possession Zaozero - lakes area for White , Kubena , Vozhe and Lacha River Kubena . Zaozersk principality represented world of villages and did not have a residential space that could be called a city in what was then the economic and administrative sense. According to the Life of Joasaph Kamensky, the prince's court of Prince Dmitri stood in the village of mouth on the river where it flows Kubene from the southeast at Kubena lake near a church of St. Demetrius, probably, the prince of the same and built in honor of his angel, away from the Prince's court "whole" Chirkov , who served with him coming this temple, "all the same to him the call Chirkova prihozhate." 1 In 1400 Dmitry V. gave permission to St. Dionysius the creation Glushitskogo monastery at Lake Kubena, sent people to help in construction. He and especially his wife, Mary , along with his brother Simeon, the prince Novlenskim helped in the period between 1418 and 1425 year Reverend Alexander found the Assumption monastery on the River Kushtia , giving the "needs" and providing food. Both the monastery received contributions from the prince: the village, villages and lands, as well as books (in particular, the gospel- Aprakos ) and icons. Later, when Princess Mary was seriously ill, she requested the prayers of St. Alexander of recovery, but he said that the disease is lethal, and advised her in a Christian way to prepare for death.И общество удельного княжества на севере становится более сельским, чем оно было прежде на юге // Ключевский В. О. Боярская Дума Древней Руси. — 1902. In the 1400-1420s, Dmitri Vasilyevich along with other princes of Yaroslavl has participated on the side of the Grand Prince Basil I in a series of wars with the Grand Duchy of Lithuania and the Nizhny Novgorod-Suzdal princes . In 1435, Prince Dmitryi Vasilyevich, allied with Prince Dmitri Shemyaka , which means that at the time and with Vasili II , wanted to prevent the Prince Vasili skew to get to Novgorod in Zaozero. But Vasily Kosoy crashed near the village of mouths army led by the son of Dmitry Fedorov, who fled. "... A lot of the same people that fight for zaozeryan izbeno byst", - noted historian. After Basil captured on Volochok Princess Mary, the daughter and daughter-in and "took all his possessions." Авантюра Василия Косого // Зимин А. А. Витязь на распутье: феодальная война в России XV в. — М.: Мысль, 1991. — 100 000 экз.In winter 1436 Dmitry V. gave only his daughter, Sophia , with the Prince Dmitry Yurevich Shemyaka. In the agreement signed June 13, 1436, Shemyaka sought by Basil II in the recovery of the captured Zaozerye Basil skew "dowry", dedicated to him by Dmitri Vasilyevich his will ("emotional literacy") - obviously, at this time Prince of Zaozero was already dead . According to the Rostov-Council obituary in 1642, Dmitri Vasilyevich was killed in Ustyug, possibly in the spring of 1436, when Vasily Kosoy has once again captured and executed Ustyug supporters of Basil II. According to the later lists Lives Joasaph Kamensky Dmitri Vasilyevich was killed in Yaroslavl Tartars, and was buried there. In Dmitri Vasilyevich had sons: Fyodor, Prince of Zaozero Simon , who became through marriage with Maria, daughter of Prince Ivan Dmitrievich Dey, Prince Kubensky , the father of princes Kubensky , Andrei , who became a monk Joasaph Kamensky . Because of the relationship with the defeated Dmitri Shemyaka in 1447 Gakhov was deprived Zaozerie that Grand Prince of Moscow Vasily II the Dark Prince shared between Mikhail Andreyevich of Verey and Mozhaisk Prince Ivan Andreevich of Mozhaisk , and Simon Dmitrievich Kubeny. Prince Dimitri and Princess Mary were honored as the parents of St. Joasaph Kamensky, which mentions the life of their piety, and impact on the education of his son. The name of Dmitri Vasilyevich was included in the obituary series of Rostov and Yaroslavland Vologda churches and monasteries, local memory honored in his name-day - October 26. Canonized (included in the Cathedral of Saints Vologda ) Vologda Bishop Innocent (Borisov) in 1841. References * Экземплярский, Андрей Васильевич Ярославские князья * Ярославские князья (потомки Ивана Большого Васильевича) * Дмитрий Васильевич // Православная энциклопедия * Черкасова М. С. Кубено-Заозерский край в XIV—XVI веках Category:Princes of Zaozero Category:Born in Russia Category:Died in Russia